


That's my dad

by UltimateQueer



Series: Foster au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Gen, I just wanted more sleepy content, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateQueer/pseuds/UltimateQueer
Summary: One shot about the first time Tommy called Phil dad because I'm definitely not soft.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Foster au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126730
Kudos: 371





	That's my dad

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of these, mostly Tommy centred

Tommy and the sleepy bois bonding because I’m definitely not soft.

“Phil?” 

At the sound of his youngest son’s tired voice, Phil turned to see a barely standing Tommy looking incredibly close to passing out.

“Tommy, what are you doing up it’s 1am.” 

Phil tried not to sound annoyed but if he was being honest he was pretty tired himself. 

Tommy looked almost scared at Phil’s harsh tone and Phil sighed: he’d only taken in Tommy 6 months ago and the 13 year old still wasn’t certain about whether Phil was going to turn on him and lash out.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, nightmare” The kid mumbled to his shoes.

“It’s okay mate, come sit over here,” he motioned to a space on the sofa beside him “You can talk about it if you want”

For a while after Tommy sat down, the two fell into a comfortable silence, watching one of the various shows Phil had noticed Tommy liked.

“You gave me back.”

Phil almost didn’t catch Tommy’s whisper but once he realised what Tommy said, he turned his head confused.

“In the dream,” he paused for a moment, “I broke a plate and you said you didn't want me. But- I- Phil, I like it here. You're actually nice, you don't shout at me and,, Will and Tech fight with me but not like before.” 

Tommy looked down at his knees, which were pressed in his chest, almost regretfully as though he hadn’t meant to say that much.

“We like having you here too, Tommy. You make home interesting.” Tommy smiled. “Now come on mate, you need some rest.”

Phil had run Tommy through the routine of going to bed for the second time. Once Tommy was in his room, Phil checked in on Wilbur and Techno, the latter, of course, still being awake. Phil came in and Wilbur looked up sleepily as he directed Techno to his bed on the other side of the room.

“Try and get some sleep, mate” He handed Techno the book he was currently rereading and Techno smiled gratefully. 

Phil headed back into Tommy’s room to see the boy sitting upright on his bed staring at the door, he reminded Phil of a puppy waiting for its owner to come back. 

He looked slightly surprised to see Phil come back and it pulled at Phil’s heart.

“G’night Tommy, I love you” Phil reached down and ruffled his hair that was peeking out of the duvet covers.

“Goodnight, Dad” 

If Phil smiled wider that night, no one needed to know. If Phil got into the habit of ruffling Tommy’s hair, no one needed to know. And if Tommy no longer used his first name when referring to Phil, well no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments aprieciated :)


End file.
